The invention relates to keyboard identification.
Keyboards of computer systems typically include a keyboard matrix which has scan and drive lines for detecting depressed keys. The drive and scan lines form a cross point switch matrix with the depression of each key closing a unique cross point switch and activating a unique pair of drive and scan lines. The computer system successively and individually activates the drive lines, and the scan lines are then monitored by the computer system to determine which scan line has been activated. In this manner, the coordinates of the depressed key can be determined, and the computer system then generates the appropriate scan code for the depressed key. The keyboard may be one of several types, such as Domestic or Japanese. Each type of keyboard has a unique set of key labels, and driver software of the computer system translates the scan code in view of the set of key labels associated with the keyboard.